With regard to this kind of apparatus, a technique is known which includes superimposing and displaying an image of elongated lines of a parking frame when a part of a detected parking space falls outside a display area (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-83990A.
In parking assist, when parking spaces which the driver can utilize are limited to those displayed on a display, the driver cannot use parking spaces that exist outside the display area. This may be problematic.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to allow the driver to use a parking space even when the parking space is not displayed in the display region of a display.